


An Affair to remember

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	An Affair to remember

Mike was unhappy. This should never have made it to such proportions. But it had, in bold letters. The paper read, "Behind the lens-the Monkee and the shutterbug?" Pictures of Nuit and himself caught in a moment.

Damn tabloids.

It had been a mistake, he knew that. He was married, but he was on the road.

Holding the paper at a distance, he looked across the room. His wife didn't know. As soon as he saw the paper, he took the phone off the hook in the den.

He had to face her on this. This would not be pretty.


End file.
